The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control apparatus, a method of controlling an input unit, and a medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control apparatus, a method of controlling an input unit, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for controlling an input unit. A non-transitory computer readable medium includes a hard drive, a compact disc, a flash memory, a volatile memory, and the like, but does not include a transitory signal per se.
A conventional communication apparatus may include a touch panel, so that a key pad is displayed on the touch panel for inputting destination information such as a telephone number.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional mobile telephone. In the conventional mobile telephone disclosed in Patent Reference, it is configured to hold an identification mark indicating a current operation state (for example, a normal idling state and a call receiving state). The conventional mobile telephone includes a display having a touch panel, so that a key name corresponding to the operation state indicated with the identification mark is displayed on the display. When the key name is operated, an operational command corresponding to the key name is performed. Further, it is configured to update the identification mark, thereby improving operability.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-78252
In the conventional communication apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, when the display screen is operated to input the destination information, a text input screen such as a ten-key screen is displayed on the display screen from the beginning. Accordingly, even when the text input screen is not necessary, the text input screen occupies a certain area of the display screen, thereby lowering utility efficiency of the display screen.
In the conventional communication apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, it may be configured such that a specific key is provided for displaying the text input screen. However, in this configuration, it is necessary to perform one additional step for displaying the text input screen, thereby lowering operational efficiency of the conventional communication apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus, a control apparatus, a method of controlling an input unit, and a medium capable of improving utility efficiency and operational efficiency of a display screen when the destination information is obtained.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.